


Doubt

by mishapshappen



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Captivity, F/M, Gift Fic, Hybrids, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishapshappen/pseuds/mishapshappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/tag/!five%20acts"><b>five acts</b></a>, for the prompt <i>Stockholm Syndrome</i> by <a href="http://lenina20.livejournal.com/profile">lenina20</a>.</p><p>24/7 with Klaus, Caroline has a hard time resisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whirly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirly/gifts).



“You can’t keep me here forever.” Caroline grunted as she tried again—unsuccessfully—to elaborate an escape plan.

“You should know me better than that, now, love.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It suits you, love.” Klaus smirked.

“They’re gonna come for me, you know.” She felt better just saying it, even if it tasted like a bitter lie coming out of her mouth.

“Don’t be so sure about that. They’d come to the rescue for Elena in a second and sacrifice their own but, for you, I’m not so sure.” Klaus paused to stare at her. “They aren’t that bright, obviously.”

“Like you’re not as obsessed with Elena as they are.” At least, she had to keep telling herself that they’d do it because Elena would ask them. _At least_.

“Are you jealous, love?”

Caroline just kept silent and glared at him. She hated him. She hated the thrill that run down her spine every time she was with him. She hated how much she craved his attention.

She hated herself.

“I merely have use for her blood for my hybrids, other than that I don’t much see what all the fuss is about.”

Klaus took a seat in front of her and motioned to the three guards at the door to make themselves scarce.

He turned to Caroline and said, “You’ll come to appreciate me in time, I’m sure.”

“I really doubt it.”

She doubted herself.


End file.
